The Savior Calls
by SQSarah12
Summary: When Regina comes ill, Emma must get in contact with her past in order to save The Mayor. Swan Queen and Hameron friendship


Regina Mills was never ill it was fact of life; she had never had a cold or the flu or any sort of illness when she was in her own world or in the world she had cursed herself and everyone else to however today her luck had run out. She was running a high fever, had a headache and felt exhausted but she couldn't stop for a simple cold (that's what she thought anyway).

"_Mom! I'm gonna be late for school!"_ Henry was her pride and joy but he had irked her when he brought his biological mother, Emma Swan, to town. Emma was rash, brutish, stubborn and lacking in manners but at the same time she was beautiful, brave and incredibly sexy which is why she and Regina had an 'arrangement'. Emma would come over, they'd have sex then she'd leave via Regina's bedroom window, so Henry doesn't find out, and it suited them both perfectly fine.

"_I'll be right there dear"_ Regina begins to cough fiercely, her throat feeling dry and scratchy; she steadies herself against her dresser as the cough persists. Downstairs Henry could hear his mother coughing; he had noticed when she was making breakfast that she looked flushed and tired, it wasn't like her so he went upstairs to see what was wrong and became concerned when the coughing ceased

"_Mom"_ He enters his mother's room and was frightened by what he saw. Regina had collapsed clearly hitting her head on the dresser as she fell _"Mom!"_ Henry runs over to her bedside table and phones the one person he had come to rely on over the past months

"_What can I do for you Madame Mayor?"_

"_Emma you need to come over"_ Emma could hear the panic and worry in her son's voice

"_Henry? What's wrong? What's the matter?"_

"_It's mom she's collapsed"_ Emma stands from the dining table and looks over at Mary Margaret with a panicked look on her face _"She __looked really tired during breakfast__ and then she started coughing just before she collapsed"_

"_Okay I'm coming over; don't move your mom until I get there okay?"_ With that Emma ends the call, picks up her jacket and runs for the door

"_Emma what's wrong?"_ Mary Margaret could see the visible panic and concern on Emma's face, it was a look that had become more and more common these days especially when it came to Regina and Henry

"_It's Regina something's happened I need you to come with me" _Mary Margaret hurriedly puts on her coat and follows Emma out of the apartment, they jump into the police cruiser and take over in a hurry

"_What's happened?"_

"_She's collapsed and Henry said she wasn't looking well during breakfast and developed a cough" _Mary Margaret couldn't remember the last time Regina was ill or if she'd ever been ill, this was surprising if not a little worrying for Henry. They arrived a few minutes after leaving the apartment and were surprised to find the front door unlocked _"Henry!" _

"_I'm in my mom's bedroom" _Emma didn't hesitate and ran straight upstairs and into Regina's bedroom, Mary Margaret follows wondering why Emma knew the way to the Mayor's bedroom

"_Henry"_ the pair look down and see Henry kneeling next to his mother _"Henry I need you to go and get me some cotton balls or something soft and hydrogen peroxide, the bottle should be labelled __with __H__2__O__2__, to clear up this cut on your mom's head okay" _Henry stands gingerly and looks at Emma with worried eyes _"It's gonna be okay I promise"_ Henry nods before sprinting out of his mother's room and down the stairs. Emma kneels down next to Regina and feels her forehead _"Jesus she's running a really high fever"_ Emma looks at the bed, which was unbelievably still unmade, then at Mary Margaret _"Mary Margaret I need you to go and get some towels and some cold water I need something to bring this fever down"_ Mary Margaret goes into the en-suite bathroom to get what was needed as Emma takes Regina into her arms, lifts her off the floor and carries her to the bed. She gently places her down on her side of the bed before threading her hand through Regina's sweat soaked tresses and placing a gentle kiss on Regina's forehead unaware that Mary Margaret was watching from the bathroom with a wide eyed expression

"_So this is why you come home at all hours"_ Emma looks up startled as Mary Margaret stands with towels over one arm and a bowl of cold water in her hands

"_It's not what you think"_ Mary Margaret walks over to Emma, placing the towels and bowl down on the nightstand before turning to her friend/ lost daughter _"It's just sex nothing more"_

"_And yet you run over here as if she were dying__"_ Emma didn't have a chance at a comeback as Henry walked in with everything Emma had asked him to find

"_Thanks kid now I want you to go to school with Mary Margaret whilst I stay here and look after your mom okay?"_ Henry was about to protest when Mary Margaret beat him to the punch

"_I promise I'll bring you straight home when school finishes"_ With that Henry yields to the inevitable and begrudgingly goes downstairs to get his backpack

"_Thanks"_ Mary Margaret smiles as she slips out of the room and down the stairs. Emma picks up a cotton ball and doses it in hydrogen peroxide before gently cleaning Regina's head wound. Next came the wet towel that she placed directly on to Regina's forehead

"_That should bring your temper down"_ As Emma scanned Regina's form, knowing exactly what was underneath, she couldn't help but pull a smile at the remembrance of their last encounter; Regina was so attentive when it came to pleasing her partner she was the best lover Emma had ever had however when the sex was over and both women had gotten what they wanted it reverted back to _'Miss Swan' _and _'Madame Mayor'_ complete with the snide, hurtful comments that Regina was famous for. _"__Mary Margaret's right I did run over here when I heard you were sick and I have no idea why" _Emma walks around to 'her' side of the bed and rests on top of the covers and watches Regina like a hawk for any signs of her getting better or, god forbid, worse.


End file.
